1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an amine-based compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, fast response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage. Also OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
For example, an OLED may include an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. A hole transporting region may be included between the anode and the emission layer. An electron transporting region may be included between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode pass through the hole transporting region and move to the emission layer. Electrons injected from the cathode pass through the electron transporting region and move to the emission layer. Carriers, such as the holes or electrons, recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.